Kirito
Summary Born on October 7, 2008, Kirigaya Kazuto was adopted by his uncle and aunt at the age of one, when his biological parents died in an accident. Kazuto treated his uncle and aunt as his parents and his cousin Leafa as his sister. Kazuto practiced Kendo but soon abandoned Kendo in favour of Computing. He was one of the lucky 1000 people chosen to test the beta version of Sword Art Online. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B | 8-C | High 8-C Name: Kirigaya Kazuto Origin: Sword Art Online Gender: Male Age: 17 in GGO (14 at the beginning of SAO; 16 at the beginning of ALO) Classification: Human Power and Abilities: Super speed, Strength, Durability, Skilled Swordsman and Marksman, Dual Sword Wielding, Unarmed Combat All Games: Regeneration (small), Tracking, Night Vision, Sword Skills (amps regular attacks to almost superhuman speeds as seen when creating an Original Sword Skill, they need to create the skill perfectly at speeds they can't do in a normal situation), Fishing (though he has really bad luck with it though) Alfheim Online: Flight (for 10 mins. before being required to land), Black smoke explosion spell, Illusion Creation (Spriggan Illusion: Beast Form), Magic (can imbue his swords with fire, ice, thunder and darkness) Outside System Skills: Hypersense (Can sense hostile intent), Spell Blast (destroys spells by hitting the center of its hitbox with a sword skill with pinpoint precision), Arms Blast (weapon breaking), Skill Connect (chaining sword skills alternating its activation among his 2 blades with split-second precision), Bullet Deflect (Using a sword to block or cut bullets), Distinguish (Eliminating background noise by concentrating on an unnatural or certain sound to detect another player's movement) Attack Potency: Human level | Building level | Large Building level+ Speed: Human Level | Supersonic+, with Hypersonic '''reaction speed | At least '''Supersonic+, with Hypersonic reaction speed Lifting Strength: Human level '''| '''Peak human | Superhuman Striking Strength: Human level | Class GJ | At least Class GJ Durability: Human | Large building level+ | Large building level+ Stamina: Superhuman+ Range: Extended melee range with sword Standard Equipment: Elucidator, Dark Repulser (or what other dual swords on hand at the time) and Throwing Pick (SAO). Custom one-handed sword and the Holy Sword Excaliber (ALO). Kagemitsu G4 Beam Sword and FN Five Seven Handgun (GGO). Intelligence: High when it comes to combat and RPGs, is a skilled warrior to the point he managed to defeat several seasoned players in ALO despite he was fairly new in the game, he is also quite skilled fighting even outside the virtual world, as he managed to leave Sugou unconscious despite the fact that he was using a combat knife due to his experiences in both SAO and ALO, Knowledgable with swords as he can pinpoint a sword's weakness, Knowledgable with computers Weaknesses: Normally composed and calculated when fighting but fights with reckless abandon when he gets emotional. Equipment Elucidator: Elucidator is Kirito's primary and endgame weapon in Sword Art Online. This sword is a demonic monster drop from a boss on the 50th Floor. Elucidator is a pitch black sword with trims of gray and was said to weigh a lot more than a regular sword. Provides minor boost in strength and agility, as well as armor apparently. Dark Repulser: Dark Repulser is a one-handed sword, created by Lisbeth for Kirito out of a Crystallite Ingot, which was obtained from a special quest. Whenever Kirito used the Dual Blades skill, he wields it alongside Elucidator. Provides minor boost in strength and agility according to its stats though a bit lower than that of Elucidator. Key: Real World | Virtual World | Beast Form (ALO) Note: Kirito only possesses these "powers" inside a Virtual Reality game. In real life he is just a ordinary human. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Kenshiro (Fist of The North Star) (Kenshiro can solo SAO-Verse) | Kenshiro's profile Neo (The Matrix) Neo's Profile Inconclusive Matches:Category:Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 8 Category:Anime Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Regeneration Category:Teenagers Category:Orphans Category:Sword Art Online Category:Dual Wielders